C.Syde's Wiki:Fanon Creation
Welcome to C.Syde's Wiki's Fanon Namespace!A namespace consists of all the pages that begin with the same prefix. Any page that begins "Fanon:" is said to be in the Fanon namespace. For example, the page Bella Goth is not in the fanon namespace, whereas a page named Fanon:Bella Goth would be. On C.Syde's Wiki, all fanon content is kept in the Fanon Namespace, to keep it separate from other content. We look forward to seeing your works join our extensive and varied library of Sims fanon'Fanon' is the general term used to describe in-game player-created content. Fanon includes player-created Sims, families, neighbourhoods, worlds, and lots, and story-lines derived from those creations. Note that fanon is typically distinct from "custom content." and fan fiction content. However, before you begin bringing your ideas to life, we have a few pointers you might want to take into consideration, as well as some rules and guidelines to be aware of. After all, C.Syde's Wiki is an encyclopedia where anyone can create pages about anything they wish as long as it's appropriate, and while we welcome fanon content and encourage editors to be creative in contributing their content, our main mission is to preserve and develop the canon'Canon' is the term used to describe EA and/or Maxis-created and thus "official" game content, including pre-created Sims, families, neighbourhoods, worlds, and lots, and story-lines derived from those creations. information. Because of this, we do have a few definite policies that we enforce regularly. We try to make these rules as easy to follow and understandable as possible. Our goal is to make sure that you are able to create excellent fanon content without negatively affecting other content on the wiki. Before putting pen to paper (metaphorically speaking) ;Create an account or sign in: Unless you're signed in or registered, you unfortunately are unable to create fanon content. This is because anonymous edits have been disabled on this wiki, and because we attribute all fanon content to their respective creators, and to make this possible, each author must have a Fandom account. Should you not be registered with Fandom, to register a free account. Once you've registered, please make sure you sign in every time you want to edit the wiki or within the Fanon Namespace. Otherwise you won't be able to edit since you must be signed in to edit this wiki. ;Read C.Syde's Wiki's policies These are the pages detailing our regulations and rules. All are extensive, so you know exactly what to and what not to do. Remember to abide by the policies! ;Read and understand our fanon policies We also have a few policies applying specifically to the Fanon Namespace. Many are already here, but be sure to take a look at the official policies anyway. If you have any questions, you can ask any administrator or bureaucrat.Administrators are elected members of the community who are entrusted with special abilities that will help them maintain order and civility on C.Syde's Wiki. These abilities include protecting and deleting pages, instantly undoing edits to reverse the effects of vandalism, and blocking users who break the rules of the wiki. ;Take a look at other users' fanon! Reading other users' fanon may help inspire you for your own! We recommend taking a look at a few examples before starting to write. Creating fanon, step by step ;Step 1 - Naming the page. All fanon pages are located within the Fanon Namespace. This means that they all have a 'Fanon:' prefix to differentiate them from mainstream, canon articles. Example: Fanon:Mortimer Goth. Alternatively, below is an article creation box, which you can use to create new fanon articles! Be sure to type in the name of your article after the prefix! ;Step 2 - Add the template to your page. This templateA template is a feature of wikis that allows users to pull data from specific template pages elsewhere on-site and present it on a page without having to rewrite the template itself. Neat, right? lets everyone else know just who wrote the awesome fanon they are about to read. If you created the article through the article creation box, the template will already be preloaded, and will appear as in your editing window (It will automatically become when you publish your page!). If not, add to the top of the page. ;Step 3 - Write your fanon! This is, without any doubt, the most important and fun bit in creating fanon - writing the fanon itself! Make sure you write as much as you can to make your fanon understandable and interesting. Make sure you use correct spelling, grammar, punctuation and capitalisation. Separating your fanon into sections (such as "History") if it's an 'informational' article, or chapters if it's a story, will help you organise the page and it'll also make it easier to edit, because you can edit individual sections later. ;Step 4 - Add templates to your page. It's always useful to add templates to the page. It helps to create a more organised look to the page. Here is a rundown of templates you can add. :Infoboxes :Infoboxes help to create a summary of the page, and to make the page look more organised. Here is a list of infoboxes available for use. Be sure to choose one that is relevant to what your page is about (i.e. for Sims, for Neighbourhoods, etc.). : :Chances are, you won't be able to finish your fanon in one sitting! If you can, that's awesome, but if not, add the template to the top (below the Property template) to let people know that you're still working on the page. This is to make sure administrators and content moderators won't think you've abandoned the page and delete it. However, if it does end up being deleted, do not despair, as you can always ask an administrator or content moderator to undelete it. : :If you are still writing your fanon, another useful template to use is . This lets users know that the story is ongoing and will change over time. : :If your fanon deals with mature topics that other users may find offensive, be sure to add to the top of the page. Post-creation ;Check for comments: From time to time other users may decide to stop by and read your fanon. They may even choose to leave reviews and comments! Check back often to see what those comments are and take them into consideration. ;Edit your fanon: When you get reviews, you may want to make edits and/or revise your fanon based on the advice others have given you. As your writing skills improve, maybe even revisit the fanon and rewrite parts of it! Constant improvement is a good thing, so don't be afraid to change things. Removing fanon If you don't want to continue writing a fanon for whatever reason, you can let others know that you're no longer continuing by placing a template on the page. We recommend authors to place the abandoned template rather than ask that it be deleted so that readers can enjoy your fanon even though you are no longer working on it. However, if you insist on deleting the page, add and an administrator or content moderator will delete your article. Should you wish to resurrect your deleted fanon later on, you always make a request at the Administrators' noticeboard and it will be undeleted, complete with everything that was there before the article was deleted. Tips *Before you fill your page with chapters, ensure that your fanon has an audience first. It can be a little intimidating for readers to find so much already on the page. *Create a chapter release schedule to keep your audience's attention. Make sure it does not span over long periods of time, such as months, since the audience's attention would easily be lost. Similarly, make sure it does not span over very short periods of time, such as 1-2 days, since the audience would be unable to keep up with the fanon. A weekly schedule would be ideal. *If you need any other assistance, don't hesitate to pay a visit to the ! Glossary Category:Fanon